


Sanity

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: Demon deals AU [3]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: A year on, Ryu reminisces about the past whilst facing the present. Lee does what Lee does best and Ice wonders how to make sense of everything.





	Sanity

Free will was essential to function as a human, giving everyone the right to do good or evil as they pleased. It was hardly ever quite so black and white for anything though, with plenty of good people doing bad things for justifiable reasons and bad people doing good things for questionable ones. It is at this line most humans stand, not quite evil but not particularly _good_ or pious. From his few interactions with humans, Ryu had assumed the very things he’d been told repeatedly, that humans were rarely worth saving, that their lives were fickle and that they warranted no benevolence because they were meaningless in the grand scheme of things. It was hardly false, everywhere he looked there were humans killing each other for money or over small disputes, people ruining themselves with addiction, good people who would let themselves fall completely into bad territory just because they didn’t see their life as worth living. It was in one of the areas riddled with this kind of rampant evil that Ryu found Ice.

* * *

 

 

_The street was relatively desolate at this time of night, most of the people who’d crowded it in the daytime now locked away inside their barely liveable houses that were composed of a brick and sheet metal combination, giving the entire area a depressing aura. Ryu took the time to walk slowly, taking it all in, glad to be able to finally walk around amongst humans in his physical form, to be able to truly touch and feel things the way that humans did. There was something oddly comforting about it, even in such an ugly place. He can’t help but notice how little the people in Little Asia have but how fiercely they protect what would be to the average person, meaningless. He’s momentarily distracted by the sound of muffled music coming from the distance, a small figure sitting on the pavement bobbing his head along with his eyes closed. Ryu notes the way he’s like most of the people who live here, rough around the edges and probably looking far older than he actually is, even though he’s currently smiling widely. Ryu’s curiosity reaches its peak. So he sits across from the boy, not particularly caring about how strange it may be, some of the human social cues still new and foreign to him. The boy only notices him after a minute has passed, taking his headphones off and staring suspiciously at him._

_“Can I help you with somethin’, man?” He asks, his stare lingering on Ryu before drifting off side to side, as though looking either for more people or an easy exit. Ryu wonders how fast it took the boy to be conditioned so quickly to resort to fight or flight just because someone sits in front of him. It makes his chest hurt a little._

_“No, I don’t think so.” Ryu replies, watching the way the boy’s eyes flicker up and down Ryu, presumably searching for some indication he was carrying a weapon. Ryu forgets the hold that weapons have over humans, particularly the desperate ones looking for ways out of living like this, or for those who wish to gain power by giving them to the desperate. He wonders briefly which one this boy is._

_“Then why are you sittin’ there just starin’ at me?” He scowls, putting his headphones around his neck._

_“Passing the time, I suppose. I don’t have anything better to do.” Ryu muses, being honest because it’s what he does best. Lying was an unfavourable trait, in his mind. That doesn’t mean anyone is required to only tell the complete truth, however._

_“I get that.” He replies, his frown softening as though he finds a sense of solidarity over a lack of direction. Ryu almost finds it endearing. “I’m Ice.”_

_“Ice? That’s a rather usual name.” Ryu thinks out loud, noticing the way Ice’s face seems to be morphing into the beginnings of another frown. “A nice name, though.”_

_“Thanks,” Ice replies, looking away, “what’s your name, anyway?”_

_“You can call me Ryu.” Ryu stares up at the sky, distracted momentarily by the stars and the blackness of the sky. Ice’s gaze follows his own, looking up and then he smiles and Ryu can’t help but think it’s probably the most innocent thing in this entire place._

* * *

 

 

Ice had been a revelation for Ryu in more than one way, embodying everything Ryu was told humans were _not_ , even if not in the most conventional way. He was kind but was not naïve or a pushover, he was loyal but not a blind follower and most importantly, he loved strongly and unashamedly. Ryu thinks it’s Ice who opened his eyes to the possibility that it wasn’t necessarily ‘humans are evil’ in every situation, but perhaps ‘circumstances warrant evil behaviour’. Like many of the friends who followed Ice after Ryu did, he found himself tangled in Ice’s web in a way he’d never thought possible, continuing to return to this human without a second thought, with little reservations around him. It went against everything the Kuryu group had told him.

Kuryu of course, had its own agenda. In retrospect, Ryu can’t help but wonder how such an archaic bunch even survived amongst humans, having represented the most violent of the angels, intent on causing chaos on earth simply to show how fickle human life was and how quickly humans could turn on each other. Ryu found it said more about the state of them than the humans, spending a life that could be well-lived plotting disaster instead of trying to truly understand that which they did not.

He’d also assumed that Ice would never fall victim to the evil in the world the way so many around him have, but he was wrong. Mostly, he blames himself for not noticing the signs, the desperation that occurs within someone before they walk into the dead of the night to make a deal they have no hope of breaking once they’ve consented. It’s worse, Ryu thinks, when he considers how many in Little Asia are affected by the presence of evil. Crossroads demons were just one example of the darkness that crawled across the land. Many people fell victim to being possessed, some were inhabited until their bodies were no longer capable of holding a demonic entity within them and others being left just as quickly as they were found, bewildered and scared with no recollection of the time the demon spent in their body. Though, like many angels, not all demons inhabit bodies that aren’t their own, though a vast majority do. To show your own face to the world is a big risk for anyone to take.

The longer he thinks about Ice standing at the crossroads, being enticed into making a deal for something as meaningless as money, the angrier Ryu gets. It’s a dangerous anger, the type that many angels possess in relation to humans, yet Ryu’s anger is directed more at himself and the demon who made the deal with Ice. Though Ryu doesn’t know the demons name, since he never asked Ice, it is barely a complication. Demons can be easily summoned without being aware of who necessarily is summoning them, which is why Ryu currently stands on the same derelict road that Ice had nearly a whole year ago, wondering why it has taken him this long to leave the clutches of the Kuryu group to do what he’s been itching to since his fingers brushed against Ice’s hand and felt the absence of his soul. The streetlight flickers once before the figure appears.

“How can I help-,” the voice begins smoothly but breaks off, the face illuminated in the light moving from a smirk to shocked in a matter of seconds, his eyes flashing red as he attempts to step back into the darkness.

“You’re smart,” Ryu’s voice is as cold as he feels, staring at this _thing_ that tainted his Ice, that took away a part of him that he had no right to, “to attempt running away from me.”

“Not that I’m _not_ smart,” he replies, his eyes crinkling, still red, “but who said I was running away? You’re Ryu, I take it.”

“Ice has asked you to locate me.” Ryu sighs, his heart heavy in his chest, wondering why Ice trusts this man so much, before remembering that he’s the one who has been gone for all this time. It was only appropriate that Ice contacted the only being he knew could be of some help. It’s worse when Ryu is reminded that Ice’s closest friend is now in prison, leaving him relatively alone in his search, with his other friends all scattered across Japan taking jobs where they could to build up their money, unaware that Ice has suddenly gained an excessive amount even though he now has nobody to share it with until they return.

“Yes. Looks like I’ve found you.” His smirk returns, the streetlight flashes making his eyes look like they are changing from crimson to scarlet. “He’ll be so _pleased_ to know you’re out here trying to kill me instead of being with him.”

Ryu has to resist the urge to place his palm on the demon’s head and blast the life out of him, feeling his fingers twitch at the thought, shaking a little as the anger washes over him in droves.

“You’re worthless.” Ryu replies, his voice scratchy with the strain of trying his hardest not to attack the thing standing before him, to drain the life out of him. He knows that it won’t benefit Ice, which is the only thing staying his hand.

“Am I?” He questions, pacing around Ryu at a distance, his eyes seeming to glow in the dark. “Ice came to me. More than once, actually. Where were you, exactly?”

“Don’t pretend like you care about Ice.” Ryu spits, his eyes almost turning entirely white, his hair seeming to be moved by a breeze that wasn’t there.

“On the contrary, I _do_ care about Ice.” His smile widens, his teeth now showing. “I’m sure if you listened to him right this second, you’d hear him shouting for _Lee_. Not Ryu.”

Ryu can barely contain himself now, moving forward with such speed that the ground beneath him cracks minutely, too old to take the strain of such a strong take off, Lee’s throat now covered by Ryu’s hand which is tightening. Lee’s eyes are planted firmly on Ryu’s and he laughs, a raspy, loud laugh.

“You think _this_ changes anything?” He wheezes, moving his hands up to grab onto Ryu’s wrist, even though there’s barely any strength behind his grip. “It doesn’t. He needed you and you weren’t there. _I_ was.”

“You better stop speaking, if you know what’s good for you.” Ryu squeezes once more before dropping Lee, taking some satisfaction in the way he drops to his knees on the floor, holding his own neck and panting quietly. Until he looks up and _grins_ , like he’d wanted Ryu to do that the entire time.

“Well well. Such violence, from an angel? I wonder sometimes which of us is the more benevolent creature.” Lee’s voice is raspy from panting heavily, but he still retains his mocking tone, only furthered by his arrogant smirk.

“You’re scum. Don’t delude yourself into thinking otherwise. Nobody in their right mind would trust you.” Ryu growls, wanting nothing more than to kick Lee in his arrogant face.

“Well actually. Ice clearly trusts me. At least I didn’t leave him when he was at his most vulnerable.” Lee stands up, brushing his suit down. “Before you try your pious bullshit on me, just know that the contract isn’t even in effect any more. I would know, I’m the one who made it void.”

“Why would you do that, exactly?” Ryu feels the tiredness washing over him, the familiar ache of emotional pain weighing heavily on him.

“For him, of course.” Lee’s eyes return to brown as he runs a hand through his platinum hair, his eyes flickering to Ryu’s as he shoots him a lopsided grin. “Speaking of him. I really shouldn’t leave him waiting.”

Before Ryu can obliterate him, he disappears into thin air, the streetlight resuming its dull glow in his absence, Ryu wishing he was anywhere but here.

 

* * *

 

 

Ice sits on the bed, staring at the ceiling, the dull glow from the lamp by his bed being the only source of light in the room. He’s barely dressed, wearing only pajama bottoms, having no motivation to get up and get dressed, content with letting his mind wander in the absence of anyone else. He wonders what Jesse is up to, feeling the familiar ache of loneliness in his chest, even after half a year. It was a lot to lose, in such a short amount of time. Ryu over a year ago and Jesse half a year after that. The lamp flickers suddenly, Lee suddenly leaning over him on the bed with a smile. He leans down until he’s resting his weight on his hands that are either side of Ice’s head, obscuring Ice’s view of the ceiling until it’s only Lee’s face he can see.

“Ice, darling,” he whispers into Ice’s ear, “you were calling me so frantically. I thought something was wrong.”

“Somethin’ is wrong.” Ice sighs, looking away from Lee for a few seconds before looking back at him. “I can’t…. I need-,”

“Me. You need me.” Lee finishes his sentence for him and even if it wasn’t necessarily what Ice was going for, it fits regardless. Lee leans down so close Ice can feel his breath against his cheek, Lee’s eyes turning red momentarily. “Say it.”

“I need you.” Ice huffs, pushing Lee to the side and letting himself laugh when Lee’s tie flies up and hits him in the face, Lee looking disgruntled but not angry, especially when his eyes crinkle at Ice’s laughter. Even after a year of spending time with Lee, Ice finds himself no less intrigued than he was the first time they met.

“Such a beautiful laugh.” Lee croons, nuzzling his head against Ice’s neck and wrapping his arms around Ice’s bare torso, kissing his shoulder. Ice is still always surprised by the softness of Lee’s touch, the affection behind it. Whilst Lee enjoys to get a reaction out of Ice and make him feel embarrassed, his touches are always gentle and he waits for Ice to initiate contact first. It makes Ice’s heart heavy, the combination of Lee’s affection and the reminder of how much it means to him because of the absence of anyone else.

“Where were you?” Ice turns his head to stare at Lee, who now has his head resting on Ice’s chest with a content look on his face, his lips turned upwards.

“Why, are you concerned I’m spending my time with other people?” He teases, tracing lines down Ice’s arm with his nails until his hand stops to rest at Ice’s hip. “Coincidentally, I was spending time with someone you might know.”

“Oh, yeah? Who?” Ice questions, barely paying attention to what he assumes is one of Lee’s attempts at humour, that usually border more on cruelty and sarcasm.

“Ryu.”

The name makes Ice’s breathing stop temporarily, his heart racing and his eyes shifting all around the room before Lee’s hand squeezing his hip brings him back to reality.

“Ice, my love. I know you’re worried about him. But he’s fine.” Lee moves his head up to stare at Ice, resuming his tracing, now down Ice’s chest. “He tried to strangle me, actually. I think he enjoyed it, though. Who wouldn’t?”

“He _what_?” Ice’s voice breaks, his head whirring a mile a minute, confused as to which part of the information to focus on. Ryu, strangling someone? Ryu being back? He’s not sure which is harder to swallow.

“Yes, I think he assumes I’m harming you in some way. Angels are ignorant like that.” Lee sighs, his tone matter-of-fact. He kisses down Ice’s chest slowly, stopping near his belly button and blowing a raspberry on it until Ice is so overcome with laughter that he has to shove Lee away from him.

“He’ll talk to you when he’s ready. Whether you forgive him or not is your decision. But if he upsets you more than he already has, I’ll kill him myself.” Lee’s eyes glow red, his face yet again an inch from Ice’s, his smile showing his sharp teeth as he runs his tongue over them.

“Can you even kill an angel?” Ice wonders, thinking out loud more than genuinely giving the notion any consideration.

“It has been done.” Lee replies casually, stretching across Ice like a cat. “Now give me attention. You talking about another man when you’re the one who called me here is hardly very fair.”

Ice allows his mind to wander once more as he runs his fingers through Lee’s hair, distracted further by the soft purrs Lee gives him in response, giving Ice one last lingering stare before his eyes flutter shut, his arms around Ice’s waist once more.

Ice can’t help but wonder who’s the bigger danger to his sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the POV and timeline isn't too difficult to follow. Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
